Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Episodio 5: Dos dinosaurios y una persuasión
Sinopsis Tras una dura batalla con Undyne, ahora Frisk tiene que enfrentarse con Megatron, un Ankylosaurus que quiere matarla por motivos desconocidos. Tras ésta batalla, Frisk y Flowey buscan a Alphys por Hotland. Mientras tanto, Sans empieza a preocuparse y busca a los dos personajes. Episodio Se ve una escena en retrospectiva, en la que Frisk está en Hotland Se ve al Ankylosaurus clavarle a Frisk la espada, atravesándole el abdomen Frisk cae muerta al suelo Flowey: ¡Será capullo! La escena se detiene Sí, supongo que algunos os preguntaréis; “¿Pero qué ha pasado? Que no puedo ver la serie siempre”. Bien, os sugiero que miréis el episodio número 4, donde la escena final resolverá vuestras dudas. Ahora, dejo que el episodio continúe La escena vuelve a la actualidad Ankylosaurus: (Maníacamente) ¡Ahora sí que me lucí! Flowey: (muy molesto) ¡Pagarás por esto, imbécil! El cuerpo de Frisk ha desaparecido Flowey: (pensando) ¡Espera! ¡Si puede revivir! La escena pasa a otro lugar, y se ve a la silueta de la humana ir hacia un resplandor blanco La escena brevemente vuelve a Hotland, y el Ankylosaurus recoge una nota donde estaba antes el cuerpo de Frisk Ankylosaurus: (leyendo) Solo abrir si me has matado. Mira detrás de ti, cacho imbécil. Ankylosaurus: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Voz de Frisk: Por esto Frisk agarra al dinosaurio por detrás, y le estampa varias veces la cara contra el suelo, hasta que éste logra defenderse con una patada Ankylosaurus: (tratando de mantener la compostura) Vaya, vaya. Así que la humana tiene un truco contra la muerte, ¿Eh? El Ankylosaurus enrojece sus ojos Ankylosaurus: (Loco) ¡Mas trabajo para el bueno de Megatron! Frisk: (extrañada) ¿Megatron? Pero si eso es nombre de Transformer. Megatron: (Molesto) ¡Cállate! ¡Todos los humanos decís lo mismo sobre mi! ¿Y qué carajo es un transformer si puede saberse? Frisk: Alienígenas robóticos que pueden transformarse de Automóviles a Robots de guerra. Megatron: Desde que tengo memoria, he sido entrenado para matar a todos los humanos que cayesen aquí… Megatron: (avergonzado) Aunque luego, alguien me roba las almas. Frisk: (Con aires de confianza) Pues siento arruinarte tu racha, pero no vas a matarme y YA. Megatron: (Loco) ¡Demuéstralo! Megatron, rápidamente se dirige a dar una patada a Frisk, y ésta hace lo mismo Ambas patadas producen un efecto de choque brutal Ambos son propulsados a lados contrarios Frisk: ¡Vaya vaya! Sí que eres fuerte. Megatron: (Burlón) Gracias, y ahora permite que te ejecute. Megatron intenta atravesar a Frisk con su espada, pero ésta le propina una patada en los bajos Megatron: (Sarcástico) Ow. Mi escroto de acero no puede con patadas humanas. Frisk: (Asqueada) ¡Cacho guarro! ¡Me estás saqueando! Megatron y Frisk intercambian puñetazos mutuamente, y ambos empiezan a sangrar Megatron: (Más loco) ¡Sigue golpeando! ¡Solo te volverás polvo antes! Frisk: ¡Pero si te has saltado las otras fases de descomposición! Flowey: (susurrando) En realidad, los monstruos al morir se convierten en polvo. Frisk golpea fuerte a Megatron en la cara Megatron: ¡Mira tu por donde! ¡Eso ha dolido un poco! ¡Buen trabajo! Frisk: (Enfadada) ¡AGH! ¿Te quieres callar ya? Frisk patea a Megatron otra vez, pero éste agarra de la pierna a Frisk Megatron empieza a hacer girar a Frisk, con la intención de tirarla a la lava Cada vez, gira más rápido, al punto de que Frisk se resbala de Megatron, y por los pelos cae Megatron: (Molesto) ¡Agh! ¡Mierda! Frisk se muestra cansada de tanta pelea Megatron: (Burlón) ¿Agotada ya, humana? ¡Mira que eres débil! Frisk le saca el dedo a Megatron mientras respira agitadamente Frisk: ¡Que te den, gili-(censura)! Megatron patea a Frisk, y ésta es propulsada a la lava Flowey: ¡Os-(censura) terrible! Megatron: ¡Bueno! ¡Ahora sí que tiene que estar muerta! Megatron enrojece sus ojos Megatron: (loco) ¡Chao, pescao! Megatron se va a una velocidad extrema Flowey: Gilipuertas… Flowey recuerda a Frisk Flowey: ¡Ostras! ¡La humana! Flowey se acerca al borde de la plataforma y ve hacia donde va a caer Frisk Flowey se pone en el lugar adecuado, y se mete bajo tierra Flowey va bajando por debajo hasta llegar a lo más cercano a la lava Flowey: (Preocupado) ¡Por favor, que salga bien! Flowey emerge en la pared de la plataforma, y atrapa a Frisk antes de que ésta se caiga a la lava Flowey: (Forcejeando) ¡por el amor de…! ¿Pero cuánto pesas? Frisk: 50 kilos. Estás viejo para estos trotes, tío. Flowey: (Tomándose lo de tío en serio) ¡¿Pero cómo voy a tener una sobrina humana?! Flowey: ¡Además, menos cháchara, que te he salvado la vida! Frisk: Y antes me mataste, así que estamos en paz. Flowey: Coña, es verdad. Flowey poco a poco va subiendo a Frisk La escena cambia, y se ve a Flowey vomitando a causa del esfuerzo, ya subidos todos en la plataforma Frisk: (preocupado) Oye, ¿Estás enfermo? Flowey: (Con náuseas) De la cabeza sí, pero físicamente estoy solo hecho polvo. Flowey se da cuenta de algo Flowey pone otra Lennyface Flowey: “Estar hecho polvo” es parecido a Echar… Se enfoca a Snowdin, donde se oye un grito que hace temblar la tierra Se ve a Sans en su casa, jugando a un videojuego, cuando oye el grito Sans para el juego Sans: Oye, Papyrus Papyrus se asoma desde la cocina Papyrus: Dime. Sans: ¿Están asesinando otra vez a alguien en nuestra calle? Papyrus: ¡Para eso están las noticias de Beef, Sans! ¡Ponlas! Sans: (Arrepentido) Soy subnormal. Tiempo después, empieza a ser de noche ''' Sans: Qué curioso. La humana no ha vuelto aún Sans: (llamando a Papyrus) ¡PAPYYYYYYYYYYYYRUS! Papyrus: (desde la cocina) ¡Deja de gritar como un tonto'l culo! Sans: ¡Que voy a buscar a la humana! Papyrus: (desde la cocina) ¡Vale, vuelve para la cena y tal! '''Sans sale de la casa, y corre hasta donde hay una barca Sans sube a la barca Persona de la barca: (voz aguda) ¿A dónde le llevo? Sans: (serio) A Hotland. Sans: (Pensando) Allí hay bastantes peligros. Solo espero qué Flowey y ella estén bien… Persona de la barca: (Alegre) ¡Vamos allá! La barca zarpa La escena vuelve nuevamente a Hotland, donde Flowey está traumatizado Flowey: (Arrepentido) ¡A mi se me tenía que ocurrir hacer esa gracia! ¡A mi! Lo recuerda y le entran náuseas Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Venga, vamos a buscar a Alphys por donde esté y tal! Frisk: (pensando) Sueno como ese tal Mackey con tanto “Y tal”. Se a un pequeño salto en el tiempo y ahora se ve varias plataformas pequeñas con unas máquinas encima Flowey: (Deduciendo) Supongo que sirven para propulsarnos o algo. Y a juzgar por las direcciones a las que apuntan, te propulsan en distintos sentidos. Flowey suspira Flowey: Voy a hacer una locura y a sacarme de la tierra para probar. Frisk guarda por si tiene que reiniciar todo otra vez Flowey saca la parte cubierta de su cuerpo y se sube a esas pequeñas máquinas Cada máquina va propulsando a saltos a Flowey hasta la siguiente Flowey: (Divirtiéndose) ¡Esto es la leche! ¡Pruébalo! Frisk se sube en la máquina una vez que Flowey ha llegado al otro lado Frisk es propulsada de la misma manera que Flowey Frisk: (Aburriéndose) No se qué gracia le ves a esto. Flowey: (Molesto) ¡Aburrida! ¡Viejales! ¡Esposa de Abe! Frisk llega al otro lado también Frisk: (mirando tenebrosamente a Flowey) ¿Qué decías? Flowey: (Asustado) N-Nada. La escena se cambia, y ahora Frisk y Flowey están en frente de un gran edificio Frisk: Según lo que me dijo aquél crío, Alphys vive en un edificio enorme, blanco, etcétera. Miran el edificio, y ven que cumple las características Flowey: (imitando mal el acento alemán) Ya, vamos a entrar al edifisien. Frisk: (Molesta) Vale, eso ha sido salvajemente racista hasta para esto. Flowey: ¿De qué hablas? La escena se agrieta, y luego se repara Frisk: Olvídalo. Llaman al timbre del edificio Aparece una imagen en el telefonillo, siendo una chica de estilo Anime Chica Anime: ¿Contraseña? Frisk se pone a pensar algo razonable Flowey: (De repente) “Me como mi kk” Chica Anime: ¡Acceso concedido! La puerta se abre Frisk: (perpleja) A este hijo de (Censura) le han tenido que decir la contraseña antes o algo. Flowey no puede entrar, porque el suelo del edificio no es de tierra Flowey: ¡Mierda! Frisk: Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar una maceta o algo en lo que puedas vivir. Flowey: (Feliz) Gracias. Frisk entra, y ve una maceta al instante, la cual está al lado de un robot cuadrado con una rueda Frisk escarba para ver si hay semillas plantas No hay nada plantado Frisk: Bien, esta maceta me servirá. Frisk vuelve ''' '''Flowey se sale del suelo y se sube a la maceta de Frisk Flowey: Mejor, y tal. Frisk entra con Flowey al edificio De momento, no se ve a nadie en ninguna parte De repente, un sonido de cisterna de baño se oye, y una puerta pequeña se abre Voz: ¡Menudo mojón tenía ahí! Frisk y Flowey comparten la misma cara de traumas La persona sale y revela su apariencia. Era un dinosaurio de color amarillo, con una cola enorme, y una bata científica blanca Dinosaurio: (Ve a Frisk) ¡Ra-rayos! ¡No estaba preparada para estas visitas! Frisk: Oye, por casualidad… La dinosaurio corretea por toda la casa Dinosaurio: (A si misma) Alphys, muy mal. ¡Tienes que prepararte para estas visitas! Alphys: (Nerviosa) ¿Por qué Yui no me notificó nada? Flowey: Oye, ¿Y quién es Yui? Alphys: (Más tranquila) Ya pasó. Yui es una chica de Anime que instalé para las contraseñas y notificaciones. Frisk: (Pensando) Pobrecilla. Las visitas que sepan esa contraseña deben ser retrasadas o inestables. Alphys: Bu-Bueno, ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Frisk: Nos trae una búsqueda a Undyne. Tú eres su amiga, ¿no? Alphys: (En shock) ¿Co-cómo lo sabes? Frisk: Por un esqueleto. Sans '''se llama. Alphys: ¡¿Conoces a Sans?! Flowey: Vivimos con él y eso… Alphys: (Dubitativa) ¿Y por qué queréis saber dónde vive Undyne? Frisk: Verás, es que es por un motivo de una guerra futura que vendrá. Flowey: No es normal que una flor y un humano tengan el mismo sueño, además de que me comentaron que era la elegida para ganarle a '''esa entidad. Alphys se queda perpleja Flowey: (susurrando a Frisk) Otra que no nos cree. Alphys: Pues la verdad, no se qué decir. Por una parte, pienso que puede suceder, y por otro lado, lo veo científicamente complicado. Alphys: Pero lo increíble a veces pasa, así que os creo. Frisk: ¡CO(censura, ya era hora! ¡Porque Undyne no nos cree! El robot cuadrado de antes, se ha activado Alphys: (aterrada) ¡oh, no! Robot: (con voz semi-violadora) ¡ALPHYS! ¡Papi está de vuelta! Flowey: ¡Mierda, un Nazi! Los demás se quedan mirando a Flowey con cara de traumas Flowey: (molesto) ¡¿Qué?! Robot: (A Frisk) ¡Oh, cariño, gracias! ¡Has activado al papi Mettaton/yo! Frisk: (pensando) ¡¿Qué puñetas nos pasa hoy?! Alphys: (nerviosa por Mettaton) ¡Chicos, tengo un mapa moderno para llevaros a la casa de Undyne! Mettaton mira a Frisk con excesivo interés Mettaton: (Con una cara de “8)” en la pantalla) Cariño, ¿eres humana? Frisk: (preocupada) Derechos de privacidad y Copyright. No pienso contestar. Mettaton saca una sierra mecánica de su brazo Mettaton: (manteniendo la carita) ¡Contéstame, vamos! Frisk: (Sobresaltada) ¡OS-(Censura), sí! ¡No me mates! Mettaton hace más rápida la sierra Mettaton: (Eufórico) ¡Mi primer humano! Mettaton se detiene Mettaton: Espera, a lo mejor podemos preparar ese hermosísimo juego. A Mettaton le vuelve la carita de “8)” en su pantalla Alphys: ¡No por dios! ¡Mettaton, apiádate de estos pobres mortales! ¡Llévame a mi! Mettaton: (Con la carita) No. Flowey: (Asustado) ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! Frisk: (Asustada) ¡Yo más que tú! Flowey: Así debieron sentirse aquellas personas cuando Kitler vivía… Frisk: Flowey, ya me estás preocupando. Flowey: ¡Cállate! De repente, la puerta por la que habían entrado se abre, y se ve a Sans Sans: (Feliz de ver a Frisk) ¡POR FIN, COÑA! Sans: Bueno, veo que ya conoce al drogadicto de Mettaton. Mettaton: (Molesto) ¡SANS, NO ME DROGO! Sans: (burlón) Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, tío. Mettaton corre hacia Sans Mettaton: ¡Me cago en tu-! Sans alza la mano y hace que Mettaton se levante Sans: (serio) ¡¿En quién te vas a cagar tú?! Mettaton: (Asustado) E-en nadie, Sans. Era u-una broma. Sans: Escucha. Esa humana es muy importante ahora en mi familia. Y no quiero ser malo, pero… Sans: (amenazante) Si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Frisk, ten por seguro que conocerás lo que es el dolor de un ser vivo. Mettaton es soltado por Sans, y huye para protegerse del esqueleto Flowey: (perplejo) A este hijo de fruta sí que hay que meterle en el equipo. Sans: (vuelve a su actitud normal) Bueno, Frisk. ¿Vamos pa’ casa? Sans: (Imitando la voz del tío de la barca) ¡Podemos comer patatas en vez de Espaguetis esta noche! Flowey: Sí, porque no me hace gracia que los espaguetis de espagueti se llamen así cuando es solo el doble de espagueti. Sans: ¿Más añadidos sobre espagueti, Flowey? Frisk: Nop. Sans: (Imitando al tipo de la barca) ¿Qué tal si después de cenar nos viciamos profundamente al TIH otra vez? Frisk: (tratando de imitar esa voz de Sans) ¡Vale, pero no me hago responsable de los traumas que mis habilidades puedan causarte! Flowey: (dolorido) ¡Me están doliendo los… lo que se supone que las flores tenemos por oídos! Alphys le entrega el mapa a Frisk antes de que se vayan Sans, Flowey y Frisk se van y la puerta queda cerrada Alphys: (suspira) Mettaton, ¿Por qué te pondría el alma de un muerto Esquizofrénico? Una esencia de color negro se hace ligeramente visible, y se ve una boca monstruosa Esencia: Tal vez, para que yo lo controle mejor. Esencia: (Tono perturbador) ¡Quizás para que acabe con todos los héroes antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Alphys se da la vuelta, pero la esencia ya había desaparecido Alphys: ¿Eh? Alphys: Supongo que será el sueño que tengo ya. La escena cambia, viéndose ahora a Frisk cenando con los 2 esqueletos Papyrus: Cuéntame, humana. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy en tu búsqueda épica? Frisk: Bien. Llegamos a conocer a Alphys, tenemos un mapa, un dinosaurio intentó matarme, en fin. Lo normal aquí. Papyrus: (Sobresaltado) ¡¿Cómo que normal?! Flowey: Conocimos a Mettaton. Eso fue lo “raro” dentro del viaje. Papyrus: ¡Bueno, pues suerte con ese objetivo, humana! Papyrus: (animador) ¡Puedes hacerlo, porque yo creo en-! Sans: (molesto) ¡Papyrus, que la gente luego comenta! Flowey: (Pensando) Menudo panda de drogatas vive aquí. Pero qué simpáticos son. La escena cmbia súbitamente de lugar, y se ve una casa con forma de pescado Dentro de la casa, se enfoca a una habitación, en la que se ve a Undyne sin armadura, durmiendo De repente, su gesto cambia a uno de intranquilidad Se profundiza en su sueño, y se puede ver un lugar de Hotland, el cual está siendo consumido por una entidad con aspecto humano La silueta es blanca, y recuerda de algún modo a otros humanos Undyne está comandando la guerra, y un pelotón compuesto por monstruos armados empieza a atacar a la entidad, pero esta, con tan solo lanzar una chispa de energía, perfora a varios monstruos Undyne: (Acongojada) ¿Qué clase de demonio es este? Entidad: No soy un demonio… ¡SOY LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE MURIÓ A MANOS DE VOSOTROS! Entidad: Ahora, tras un letargo tan profundo, sonreiré mientras juego con vuestras tripas… Entidad: (voz satánica) ¡UNO por uno! La entidad atraviesa a Undyne en el pecho, causando que vomite bastante sangre Undyne: (Débil) No… ¡Esto no está pasando! La entidad crea un enorme agujero en el estómago de la pez, y está a punto de destriparla Entidad: Para comer pescado, primero hay que quitarle las tripas, ¿no crees? Una risa malvada femenina se produce, mientras la entidad se dirige para acabar De repente, la escena cambia súbitamente, viéndose que es de día, y a Undyne despertarse con un sudor frío Undyne: (Sobresaltada) ¡¿QUÉ COJ-(Censura) acabo de soñar?! Undyne: (reflexiva) Con que esto era lo que soñaron aquella humana y la flor… Undyne: Va a resultar duro, pero tendré que hacer amistad con ella. Se oye un eructo estruendoso, que sorprende a Undyne Undyne: (enfadada) ¡Casa, deja de eructar ya, hombre! Undyne suspira, y sale de su habitación Por lo que vemos en este punto, algo hizo que Undyne finalmente entrase en razón. No hacía falta tanto Gore, pero al menos la persuadió. ¿Queréis saber qué sucederá en el próximo episodio? ¡Esperad un poquito y lo veréis! ''-Fin del episodio'' Referencias y curiosidades Referencias *Frisk menciona a los Transformers, antes de pelear contra Megatron. *Cuando Megatron dice "Escroto de acero", hace homenaje a una frase de Duke Nukem "Balls of steel" *Flowey pone una Lennyface, la cual es una cara "meme" en internet *Flowey menciona "Mackey", refiriéndose al profesor Mackey, de la serie South Park *Cuando Flowey llama "Esposa de Abe" a Frisk, se refiere a Mona Simpson, madre de Homer Simpson *Frisk rompe la cuarta pared al catalogar de racista el Alemán de Flowey *Cuando Flowey dice "me como mi kk", hace referencia a una frase de Dalas Rewiew *Yui es una de las personas del equipo de desarrollo de Anti Despair, que hizo la serie. *La cara de "8)" es una parodia a la carita de Etzer, la cual es así. *Se vuelve a mencionar This is Hell, un juego de la empresa. *Papyrus cuando dice que cree en Frisk, es un guiño a su frase original en Undertale. Curiosidades *Este es el episodio de duración normal que más rápido se escribió, empleándose tan solo un día. *Es la primera aparición mostrada de la entidad *Mettaton pone la cara de Etzer durante sus momentos de locura, la cual es el "8)" *Es el primer episodio en el que se hace una retrospectiva antes de la narración inicial. Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Historias Categoría:Episodios de Battletale